Five Reasons Vanessa Shouldn't Answer the Phone
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Five reasons why Vanessa knows that she shouldn't answer the phone when Chuck calls her.
1. She can't say no to him

**Title**: Five Reasons Why Vanessa Knows She Shouldn't Answer the Phone When Chuck Calls her [1/5]

**Rating**: pg-13

**Pairing**: Vanessa/Chuck(/Georgina)

**Spoilers**: Everything for this season, including recent promos

**Notes**: I may or may not have been watching iCruel Intentions/i as I wrote this.

**Summary**: After Chuck bails Georgina out of rehab, he realizes that he can't exactly leave her alone, so he calls on the most unlikely of babysitters.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

**  
**

**Reason Number Five: She Can't Say No to Him.**

In the beginning, Vanessa had actually liked Georgina Sparks. Of course, when they first met, she'd merely thought her to be another girl from Brooklyn named Sarah. She'd seemed so normal and fun. Being friends with Sarah had been as easy as breathing. It had seemed so natural, so perfect. Apparently it was too perfect. She'd been everything that Dan's girlfriend wasn't, and it had made it all the more fun to be friends with her. After Nate called her and told her who Sarah really was, she realized that she should have known better. No friendship was that perfect.

Although Nate had told her who Georgina Sparks was, he hadn't told her everything about her. All he'd told her was that she wasn't who she said she was, and that she was going to get revenge on Serena. No one told her that Georgina had grown up with the four of them and that some of them had known her better than others. In all honesty, Vanessa hadn't thought to ask. She only started wondering why she hadn't asked when she got the phone call from Chuck.

The first time he called her that day she hit ignore. After all, she hadn't spoken to him since they slept together and she wasn't about to be a booty call. When he called her back immediately without leaving a voice mail, she began to wonder why exactly he was calling her in the first place. Chuck didn't seem like the type to beg for anything. Still, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him and once again ignored his call. It wasn't until he called her the third time that she knew something was up.

"What?" She snapped into the phone.

"You're coming over."

Even though she knew Chuck couldn't see her, she couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at his demanding tone. Like she was actually going to go over to his penthouse just because he told her to. "Excuse me?" She knew starting all of this crap with Chuck was a bad idea from the very beginning. "I am not your booty call."

There was a laugh on Chuck's end, and Vanessa could practically hear his smirk. "As entertaining as that may be, and as much as I'd like to prove you wrong, that's not why I'm calling." He was quiet for a moment. "I need you to babysit someone for me."

Now that got Vanessa's attention. "Chuck Bass is with a child?" She asked slowly, finding the entire situation completely impossible.

"Not exactly…" He said slowly. "Just get over here." And with that he hung up the phone.

Although Vanessa would have loved to prove him wrong and to show him that she was capable of not listening to him and going against one of his crazy ideas, she still found herself getting into a cab and heading over to the east side of Manhattan. And that was how she found herself sitting alone in Chuck's bedroom with Georgina Sparks.

Vanessa would like to think that she's been in far more awkward situations before, but she's not entirely sure if that's true. She's fairly certain that this is quickly becoming the most awkward situation ever and she's not sure if it's because of all the mind games that Georgina played with her and Dan or if it's because she's sitting in Chuck's bedroom. All she knows is that it's all entirely awkward. Not that Georgina seemed to mind at all. She just lay on Chuck's bed flipping through a leather-bound book.

Sighing, she glanced around Chuck's room, willing him to come back immediately. When that didn't work, she picked up his laptop if only to have something to do. After all, Chuck had ruined her day; she did have a life that didn't include being yanked into Chuck's psychotic schemes. With another sigh, she turned on his computer only to find that everything on it was locked except for one file. Wearily, she opened it and immediately let out a shocked gasp. Nervously, she looked up to see if Georgina had noticed. When the other girl didn't look up from her book, Vanessa looked back down at the computer screen.

She was going to kill Chuck Bass. That was it. End of story. She was going to wind up in prison for killing Chuck. He knew very well that she was going to snoop around his computer. In fact, she was fairly certain that he had left it out on purpose just because he could. With another sly look at Georgina, she clicked on one of the photos in the file and found herself staring at a naked picture of herself. Eyes wide in horror, she flipped through nearly a dozen naked pictures of herself. She didn't even remember him taking them, not that she was surprised.

"I don't know how you can do it."

Vanessa immediately felt herself blush before immediately exiting out of the folder of pictures and closing his laptop. "Do what?" She asked, hoping that Georgina had no idea what was on Chuck's computer.

"Stay here with me." Georgina explained as she closed the book and shifted her position, lounging against the pillows on Chuck's bed. "I mean, isn't this awkward for you?"

Immediately thinking that she was talking about all the drama with Dan last year, Vanessa shrugged. "Just a little. I mean with everything that you did to Dan-" She trailed off when she noticed Georgina's strange look. "What?"

Georgina just continued staring at her. "He didn't tell you?" She asked before picking up the leather book again. Off the expression on Vanessa's face, she waggled the book at her. "Chuck. He didn't tell you?"

Still having no idea what Georgina was talking about, Vanessa just raised an eyebrow at her. "What? About him breaking you out of rehab? I kind of figured." She honestly couldn't think of anything else that involved Georgina and Chuck.

This time Georgina laughed. "He really didn't tell you? Well, that's Chuck for you." She shook her head lightly and began flipping through pages in the book. "You are ithe/i Vanessa right? The 'BoHo Barista'? The girl who got him over Miss Perfect?" She flashed Vanessa a picture from the book.

At that moment, Vanessa realized two things. First, she realized that Georgina had been reading Chuck's journal this whole time, and the second thing she realized was that she was staring at a naked picture of herself that was pasted onto one of the pages. Immediately she sprung onto the bed next to her and grabbed the book from Georgina's hands. Greedily, she stared at the picture of her, and all the words that surrounded it in Chuck's swoopy writing. Frowning, she realized that he didn't write out complete sentences, just whatever popped into his head.

_Fucking hot._

_Too bad she's from Brooklyn._

_Little vixen. She'd be a good ride._

_She looked amazing at the wedding._

_I CANNOT fuck another one of Nate's girlfriends._

_So hot!_

_Sleeping with V is the key to Blair's heart?_

_There's more to her that what meets the eye._

_She wants to save the world._

_Nate doesn't deserve her. _

_She's fucking kinky._

_Who would have thought that a Boho Barista would get Blair out of my head?/i_

_She's just like me._

Realizing that Georgina was staring at her, Vanessa looked up from the journal and looked over at her, pure confusion shining in her eyes. "I don't understand what this has to do with you." Frankly, she didn't understand why Chuck would have an entire page in his journal devoted to her. A sick part of her, however, wanted to know how many pages Chuck had devoted to Blair. She knew better than to look though; it would just make her feel worse about herself.

Georgina didn't say anything. Instead, she took the book out of Vanessa's hands and opened it to the page at the very front of the book.

Confused, Vanessa stared at her for a moment before staring down at the page in front of her. There was a picture of a little girl who had to have been about twelve. She was beautiful. All brown hair and bright eyes. It took Vanessa a moment to realize that it was Georgina. She looked at the words surrounding the picture.

_Psychotic bitch._

_Worst mistake I ever made._

_Whoregina._

_It wasn't worth it._

Vanessa stared at her for a long while, unable to think of something to say to her, but Georgina saved her from talking by saying something first.

"We were twelve."

Quickly, Vanessa registered everything that Georgina wasn't telling her. First of all, Georgina lost her virginity to Chuck. Secondly, she was still in love with him. It was enough to make Vanessa want to be sick. Suddenly she found that she wished that she'd asked Nate more about Georgina when she'd first learned who Sarah really was.

"I- I have to go." And with that Vanessa sprinted from the bed and out of Chuck's room only to run right into Chuck himself.

His arms wrapped around her instinctively to keep her from toppling over. "Leaving so soon, Abrams?"

Vanessa struggled out of his grasp and did the first thing that she could think of doing, and punched him square in the mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded to know as he rubbed at his mouth.

Instead of giving him an answer right away, Vanessa just smacked his chest a couple of times before his hands clamped down on hers to stop her. She sighed lightly when she realized that he was surprisingly stronger than her and shot him a dirty look. "You had me come over and babysit your ex-girlfriend, Chuck! That's sick!" She struggled once again, but he kept a tight hold on her.

"Georgie is not my ex-girlfriend." He tried to justify. "She was a childish mistake."

Vanessa's eyes narrowed. "Then why did you just call her Georgie?" And with that she stomped on his foot, which caused him to let go of her arms. After an extra little kick, she continued storming as far away from his room as possible.

His hand suddenly clamped down onto her arm, and he successfully pulled her to a stop. "Vanessa." He turned her around so she was facing him before hissing out, "Don't leave me alone with her. She's fucking insane!"

She couldn't help the smirk that lit up her face. "And she's been reading your diary."

"I do not have a diary." He tried to interject.

Her smirk deepened. "Interesting reading, Bass." Suddenly she remembered the pictures, and punched him once again in the mouth. "And delete those pictures."

He stared at her for a moment, letting go of her in order to rub at his mouth again. "Are we good now?" He asked lazily before offering her his hand.

Vanessa studied him for a moment, thinking about it seriously. Sure, she was still pissed off at him, but he had admitted to being afraid of Georgina. So it kind of made up for it in her mind. Besides, when it came to Chuck Bass, she wasn't as strong as she'd like to be. "Do I get to punch you again?" She asked playfully as she slipped her hand into his and let him lead her back to his bed room.

Her comment was ignored because the second they walked back into his room Georgina cried out happily, "Chuck! You're back!" Then she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, successfully separating Chuck and Vanessa before suddenly pulling back and giving Vanessa a dirty look. "Oh, and you're back, too."

As Chuck pried himself completely out of Georgina's grasp, Vanessa appraised Georgina for a moment. "If I can't punch you, can I punch her?" She asked hopefully.

Chuck winked at her. "I have a better plan." With that, he grabbed Vanessa, and pulled her close to him before kissing her hungrily.

Georgina groaned in the background. "You should have left me in rehab."


	2. He makes fun of the way she dresses

**Title**: Five Reasons Why Vanessa Knows She Shouldn't Answer the Phone When Chuck Calls her [2/5]

**Rating**: hard pg-13/ light R

**Pairing**: Vanessa/Chuck

**Word Count**: 2539

**Spoilers**: None this chapter.

**Notes**: I'm sorry this took so long to get up! I don't have internet at my house yet so I don't know when I'm going to be able to post the next update either. The next chapter is half-written and as soon as I have it done, I'll try to go somewhere with internet access. :)

**Summary**: When Lily Bass has something in mind, it's impossible to say no to her.

* * *

**X.O.X.O.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Reason Number 4**: He Makes Fun of the Way She Dresses.

She'd done it again. She told herself that sleeping with Chuck had been a one time occurrence and that it wasn't going to happen again, and yet here she was lying in bed with him after the fact, making no move to put her clothes back on, and that wasn't even what bothered her. What bothered her was that she'd begun to lose count of how many times she'd slept with him now. A yawn escaped from her lips as she instinctively rested her head on his chest.

His fingers toyed with her hair for a moment, twisting the straightened strands into curls. He didn't say anything for a long while, just lay there playing with her hair. There were no comments that she should leave, and he wasn't moving this time to cover up the chest he hated showing off. No. Instead they just lay there in companionable silence.

"Lily wants you to come to this family brunch she's insisting on having."

That really was one of the last things that she'd expected to hear from Chuck. Why on earth would Lily want her to come to a family brunch? It made no sense at all to her; it wasn't like she was exceptionally close to the woman. She pulled away from him slightly, and leaned on an elbow, studying him curiously. Before she could voice her question, Chuck answered her question for her.

"She may or may not have caught you sneaking out of here couple of times."

Vanessa stared at him with a horrified expression on her face, but he just shrugged at her.

"Lily has managed to sleep with more people than I have. She doesn't care that you've been sleeping over."

For some reason the fact that Chuck knew that bothered her, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me. I didn't want to know that she'd slept with Slash either, but she left a list out." He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Actually, I think Serena found the list first and left it for me to find…"

"Gross, Chuck. I didn't need to know that Lily slept with Slash." She whined before laying her head back down onto his chest, and grinning lightly when his fingers began toying with her hair again.

There was silence for awhile as they both lay there. Vanessa yawned again and was about to fall asleep when Chuck started talking again.

"So you'll come so Lily will stop asking me questions about you?"

She shook her head. "Nope." And with that she rolled away from him.

There was an amused sounding sigh before she felt his arm slide across her stomach.

Vanessa couldn't figure out when they'd started snuggling.

* * *

**X****.O.X.O.**

**

* * *

  
**

He didn't call her for three days after that, but Vanessa wasn't very surprised. That was just the way they worked. They had a lot of sex, and then they didn't talk for awhile. But this time it was slightly different as well. With Lily suddenly interfering in their… Well, she didn't know what to call it, but with Lily interfering it made things different. So, Vanessa wasn't calling Chuck until he called her first. After all, she sure as hell wasn't a booty call, but she wasn't his girlfriend either.

When he called her the first time, she'd been at work. Along with the second and third times. It was out of character for him and she began thinking about the last time he did this to her. She was not about to babysit Georgina. Again. But still, she was about to call him back when he called again.

"Don't tell me that you actually missed me." She teased him in an attempt to hide that she was dying to know why he'd been calling her so frequently.

He didn't even laugh. "I'm hiding from Lily."

Vanessa really didn't know what to make of that for a moment. "I'm sorry. You're what?" Suddenly she had the image of Chuck hiding in a closet, which really didn't make much sense to her at all.

"Lily and the brunch?" He reminded her. "It's tomorrow, and she's still insistent that I bring you. Even after I told her that you had prior engagements."

She raised an eyebrow at that even though she knew that he couldn't see her. "Why didn't you just tell her that I didn't want to come?" She asked him curiously.

"Have you ever had a conversation with Lily? She's a very hard woman to say no to!" He tried to explain to her. "Besides, she didn't believe me."

This was absolutely ridiculous. "Chuck! Why didn't she believe you?" She really didn't trust what he was telling her.

"You tell me, she's the one who caught you sneaking out of the penthouse in one of my jackets."

"Something I wouldn't have had to do if you hadn't ripped my actual jacket!"

She could practically hear him roll his eyes on the other line. "Please! I was doing the world a favor."

"Excuse me?" She really didn't care that she was yelling in the back of the gallery and that Rufus was staring at her.

"The eighties called. You're making their fashion staples worse than they already were." He drawled out lazily.

Immediately Vanessa decided that she was going to shred _his_ jacket and give it back to him. "Remind Lily that I'm not coming tomorrow." And with that she hung up.

When it started ringing not a minute later, she knew exactly who it was. After all, the only person who ever actually called her back when she hung up on them was Chuck and that was because he was far too stubborn and annoying for his own good. "Chuck!" She shouted upon answering her phone. "I don't care if you have to hide from Lily for a month. I'm not going to that stupid brunch tomorrow!"

"Vanessa?" The woman on the other line sounded completely and utterly confused.

Realizing who it was, she instantly blushed even though she knew that she couldn't see her. "Lily…" She started out awkwardly once again ignoring the weird look she got from Rufus. "I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"Charles." Lily completed the sentence for her. "It's completely understandable. I hope you don't mind that I'm calling. Serena gave me your number. Since you've been spending so much time with Charles lately I think it's only appropriate that we get to know each other a little better…"

Twenty minutes later Vanessa found herself agreeing to go to the stupid brunch.

* * *

**X.O.X.O.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Vanessa." Serena laughed as she stood in Vanessa's bedroom, staring into her closet. "Why are you making me pick something for you to wear tomorrow? It's just my family. Well… My grandmother's in town, but that just means that there will be champagne with breakfast, or brandy in coffee cups." She turned away from the closet and raised an eyebrow at her.

Immediately Vanessa sat down on her bed and suddenly found her comforter very interesting. "I just don't want to disappoint your mom." She lied. "I mean, she did take the time to call me…"

Suddenly a grin lit up Serena's face, and she gave an excited clap. "This _is_ about Chuck!" She accused, sounding gleeful about it.

Horror spread across Vanessa's face and she looked up at Serena. "Did Dan tell you?" She asked sounding mortified. Dan was the only person that she'd had the guts to tell about her exploits with Chuck to. Unless Chuck had told Serena, which would make this whole thing that they had going on more serious than she'd admit to.

"Chuck told me." Serena confirmed, shrugging nonchalantly. "Actually that was like the first thing he told me when I got back from Spain." She shot Vanessa a wicked smile. "Besides, I found one of your dresses in his room. I highly doubt that Chuck is a size four. And," She turned and pulled Chuck's jacket out of the closet. "His clothes are in your closet."

With a light groan Vanessa jumped off her bed and attempted to wrestle the jacket away from Serena's clutches. "It really isn't what it looks like." She tried.

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"I get lonely at night?" She tried again.

That made Serena laugh. "Three in the afternoon is night time now?" She asked with a smirk. Off Vanessa's confused look, she added on, "Eric caught you guys having sex in the living room the other day."

Vanessa groaned and sunk down onto the floor, leaning against her bed. "Does everyone in your family know that I'm sleeping with Chuck?" She asked sounding very mortified about the entire situation.

Serena shrugged as she hung Chuck's jacket back up. "Well, I think that my mom told Rufus… And the maids have seen you both. I heard them talking about it." She cocked her head to the side as she thought about it. "I think the only person who doesn't know is my grandma, and I think that my mom might have told her that 'Charles's girlfriend' was coming…"

At that Vanessa grabbed a pillow off her bed and used it to hide her face with. "Just kill me now." She mumbled into the polyester.

"You're good for him, you know." Serena continued on nonchalantly as she began rummaging through the closet again. "He's actually been nice to my grandmother, and I caught him playing Wii with Jonathan the other day while my mom was talking to Eric about something. Blair hates it of course."

Suddenly Vanessa threw the pillow at Serena, hitting her in the back of the head. "BLAIR KNOWS?" She practically shrieked, remembering the last time that Blair had thought that Vanessa and Chuck had slept together. It had been annoying, and she didn't have the time to worry about Blair suddenly coming after her again.

Serena shot her a look for the pillow, but then continued to search for something for Vanessa to wear. "If she knew that you guys were dating, you would know already." She commented idly before pulling out a purple sundress. "Try this one on." She took it off the hanger and tossed it at Vanessa. "He loves purple. I think it's is favorite color actually. He used to threaten Bart with attending University of Washington just because he liked their colors…"

"We're not dating." Vanessa insisted again as she got off the floor and changed into the dress that Serena picked out. "We're just sleeping together. A lot. You have to actually talk to someone to date them."

She rolled her eyes at Vanessa as she began rummaging through the bottom of the closet for a pair of shoes to match the dress. "I'm not the biggest fan of Chuck, but he's only an ass when he's trying not to show that he actually cares about something other than himself. After Georgina left town, he called me every day to make sure that I was okay. Contrary to what you read on Gossip Girl. He really does have a soul." She paused for a moment. "I think…"

As she listened to Serena, she had a flashback of watching Chuck try to defend himself to his father when he'd been trying to save that bar for her. Maybe there was a good guy lurking beneath the surface. Still, that didn't change anything, and it sure as hell didn't justify her sleeping with him. Sighing, she tugged on the dress before standing in front of her mirror. "You don't think I look like a bad 80s flashback or a hobo, do you?"

Serena groaned as she emerged with a pair of silver sandals. "Is that what he told you?" She asked with a shake of her head as she handed Vanessa the sandals, and then went to tie the sash for her. "Have you seen some of the outfits that he's worn? He's not really one to talk, V."

Suddenly Vanessa grinned as she slipped the sandals on. "You're right. He's just an asshole." She declared, suddenly feeling much better as she slipped the sandals on and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay. Don't make fun of me, but do you think he'll like this?"

* * *

**X.O.X.O.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Let's skip brunch." Chuck whispered huskily into her ear as he cornered her in the hallway, pressing her up against a piece of artwork that she knew cost more than she would make in a year. "I'm sure Lily won't miss us that much." His hands slid up the skirt of her dress, slowly inching up as he leaned in to kiss at her neck. "This would look so much better on my floor…"

Vanessa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as his hands slipped into her underwear. She was trying very hard to remember why this was a very bad idea, but it was hard to remember why when she was putty in his hands. "Ch-chuck." She rasped out, grasping his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself, unable to think about anything but Chuck at the moment.

"Shh… Can't let Lily hear you, can we?" He smirked out as he slipped a finger inside her, kissing her deeply the second she started to make another sound.

Once again she tried to remember why this was a very bad thing, but found it very difficult. She tried not to moan, but it was getting harder and harder. The smallest of moans escaped her lips as she pulled away from his mouth and bit down hard on his shoulder.

This time it was Chuck that moaned.

Vanessa felt her hands wandering to unbutton his pants when suddenly there was a cough behind them. She immediately froze and pulled far enough away from Chuck to see who it was.

Eric stood awkwardly in the hallway making a point to look down at his shoes and not at them. "So, Mom and Grandma are going to be coming down the stairs in a minute and," He spared a glance over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't coming yet before looking back down at his feet. "You can't be doing- **this** – when they get down here."

Immediately, Vanessa shoved Chuck away from her, ignoring the smirk on Chuck's face as she began readjusting her dress. She finished just as Lily and Cece came down the hallway.

"Mother, this is Charles's girlfriend, Vanessa." Lily introduced as she looped an arm around Vanessa and began leading her down to the dining room.

Cece studied her for a moment as they walked. "So, you're the girl from Brooklyn that Lily keeps telling me about." She commented dryly before adding on. "That's an interesting dress, dear."

Eric made a strange coughing sound behind them, which made Vanessa grin.

"I happen to adore it, grandmother." Chuck defended with a smirk as he slipped next to Vanessa and steered her away from Lily as they approached the table.

Serena was already there and shot Chuck a strange look. "Adore what?" She asked in complete and utter confusion.

Suddenly Vanessa couldn't help but to think that the whole dress search with Serena the day before had been completely worth it. She grinned brightly at Serena. "My dress."


End file.
